Season 3
These are the Episodes in Season 3 of Cailou. 13 episodes were produced and aired containing 4 shorts each. 52 shorts were shown this season, starting with Cailou tries Karate and ending with Mr. fixit. #301 - Episode 1 Caillou Tries Karate: Leo comes over to play at Caillou’s house. They have fun pretending to be bears until Sarah shows up wearing a GY (white Karate outfit). Dad had promised to drive her to her Karate lesson. Sarah introduces Caillou and Leo to Karate and demonstrates a few moves. While she is at her class, the boys have their own pretend Karate game. When Sarah comes back, she gives another lesson to the whole family. (Additional Lessons: Experiencing New Things) Just like Daddy: Daddy has a list of things to do around the house. However, the list soon disappears thanks to Gilbert who has decided to take off with it. Mom and Rosie go to the store, Caillou stays at home with his Daddy, and has a lot of fun imitating him and helping him with the chores Dad remembers from the missing list. (Additional Lesson: Helping out) Caillou's Safari: Caillou wants to play with his animal cards but they have disappeared. A search soon reveals that Rosie has been playing with them, scattering them around the house. Caillou’s new mission: to find them! So Caillou and Rosie head out on a safari, working together to find the animal cards. (Additional Lessons: Teamwork) Cowboy Caillou: Jonas, a friend of Dad’s and a real cowboy, has invited the family to visit his ranch. Caillou had never met a real cowboy before. Caillou learns a lot about horses: they like carrots, they wear shoes… And he even gets to brush a pony named Lucky. Jonas also has a great surprise for them all. He takes them on a wagon ride and gives Caillou a terrific souvenir: his very own cowboy hat! (Additional Lessons: Dealing with the Unknown, First Time Experience.) Return to top #302 - Episode 2 Caillou's Coins: Caillou accompanies Mom to the grocery store and brings along some money from his piggybank. He gets his own shopping cart and helps Mom gather the things on the grocery list. Caillou finds a way to spend his money: he gets his face painted by a lady at the store. Back home, Caillou has a surprise for Rosie: he gives her a helium-filled balloon that the face-painting lady gave him. (Additional Lesson: Helping Others, Independence, Sharing) Caillou’s Canoe trip: When Caillou, Grandpa and Daddy go on a canoe trip, Caillou gets to see some wild animals in their natural habitat. He is amazed to see a dragonfly, a blue heron, and a beaver working on his beaver lodge. When they get to the cabin, they gather wood for the campfire and Caillou learns how to roast marshmallows on the fire. (Additional Lessons: New Experiences In Nature) Caillou and the Bulldozer: On an autumn day, Caillou and his Mommy take a walk and pass by a construction site. Caillou loves to watch the big bulldozer and starts to pretend he is one too. Back home, not everyone likes Bulldozer-Caillou as he chases Gilbert with his dust pan/bulldozer shovel and destroys Rosie’s block tower. Caillou helps Rosie build a new tower and finally finds a perfect job for a bulldozer: bulldozing the leaves with Dad in the backyard. (Additional Lesson: How one’s behaviour can affect others.) Caillou, the Firefighter: When Dad’s burning toasts trigger the fire alarm, he decides it is the perfect opportunity to practice a fire drill. Caillou gets the family together and after going over a basic evacuation plan, Dad starts the alarm once more and everyone rushes outside to a meeting point. Caillou happily spends the afternoon outside pretending to be a firefighter. Caillou the Timekeeper: Caillou and his Mommy are finishing preparing a picnic lunch. Caillou would like to leave right away, but it’s not lunch time yet and Mom and Dad have other things to finish before they leave. Caillou goes back and forth between Mom and Dad to check if it is time to go. To help Caillou wait, Dad gives him a small alarm clock and a special assignment; to let everybody know when it’s noon (when the two hands on the clock reach twelve). (Additional Lesson: Responsibility, Patience) Return to top #303 - Episode 3 Elephants!: When Mom, Rosie and Caillou go to the zoo, Caillou can’t wait to see the elephants. Rosie is a bit uneasy with all of these animals around and it takes her a while to get used to them; but, each time they leave a station, the animals seem to “connect” with Rosie one way or another which finally makes her smile. They see a parrot, a monkey, a hippopotamus and finally the elephants! Caillou is in complete awe and comes to the realization that animals have families too. (Additional Lesson: Experiences with Animal Families) Caillou and the Sheep: Grandma takes Caillou on a special visit to a sheep farm. There, Mary, a 10-year-old girl, takes Caillou on a tour, teaching him about sheep, sheering, and the spinning of wool. When a small lamb escapes in the barn, Caillou helps Mary bring it back its his box. (Additional Lesson: Hard work) Caillou and the Puppies: Caillou and Dad go over to Mr. Hinkle’s house to help him build a dog house. Caillou soon meets Mr. Hinkle’s guests, a Mommy dog with her two puppies, who are staying with him for a few days. When one of the puppies disappears, Caillou helps look for him. Fortunately, the bold little puppy comes out of hiding and joins his family in their new home. (Additional Lesson: Helping Out, Animal Homes and Families) The Duck Family: While Caillou and his family are on a picnic at the park, his beach ball accidentally rolls into a pond. Caillou sees a family of ducks swimming in the pond and wants to take a closer look. Dad shows Caillou a neat trick to call the ducks. They hide behind some bushes and the ducks come out of the water. They find Caillou’s missing ball and head home where a special surprise is waiting for Caillou at bath time. (Additional Lessons: New Experiences In Nature) Clementine's New Pet: When Mom takes Caillou to Clementine’s to see her new pet, she won’t tell Caillou what kind of animal it is. She wants it to be a surprise. Caillou soon discovers that Clemmentine’s new pet is a goldfish named Goldie! Clemmentine teaches Caillou how to feed him. Clementine and Caillou play with Goldie by holding toys against the glass of the fish bowl… After a snack, Caillou and Clementine decide to make drawings of Goldie and are amazed when the fish seems to look at the pictures when they hold it against the fish bowl. (Additional Lesson: Responsibility) Return to top #304 - Episode 4 Disappearing Carrots: When a white rabbit eats a bunch of carrots set aside for a picnic lunch, Caillou and Rosie go looking him. Caillou is just about to give up when the rabbit shows up. They soon discover that it isn’t a wild rabbit, his name is Snowball and he belongs to Mr. Hinkle’s sister. (Additional Lessons: New Experiences In Nature) Caillou Marches On: When Caillou visits Clementine, he is impressed to see Billy practicing on a Tuba. Billy shows Caillou and Clementine a little bit about the tuba and plays a musical game with them. Soon, Billy’s marching band mates arrive to practice. Clementine and Caillou wish they could join in too. They make their own pretend horns with cardboard tubes. When Billy’s sheet music is lifted away by a gust of wind, Caillou catches it and saves the day for the band! They all march on, giving Caillou a musical escort back to his house. (Additional Lessons: Fun with music, Imagination) Who's Mooing?: Caillou and his family are leaving for a picnic in the country but the ride feels very long for Caillou, especially since he cannot play with his toy airplane because he might wake Rosie. When they stop at a gas station, Caillou spots some cows in a field next to a picnic area. The family decides to have the picnic there, where they have a close encounter with some cows. (Additional Lessons: New experiences in nature, Patience) Follow That Sound!: On a winter evening, a strange sound grabs Caillou’s attention. Caillou first searches the living room but the sound seems to come from elsewhere. He follows the sound to find out its source. His quest takes him to see Dad in the basement where the sound is heard again. Caillou continues his search and discovers Gilbert in his room, having a great time playing with a baby toy. (Additional Lessons: Sound Discovery) The Music box: Caillou goes up to the attic with Mom and finds a box containing a teddy bear and a music box. Mom gives the bear a bandanna, transforming him into a pirate bear. Caillou decides he likes the bear more than the music box. Since Caillou has made his choice, Mom decides to give Rosie the music box. When Caillou realizes that the music box was still working he wants it back. Caillou and Rosie find a way to both get to play with the music box and the pirate bear. (Additional Lessons: Sharing) Return to top #305 - Episode 5 Caillou's Gym Day: Caillou gets a special invitation to go to André’s gym class. A little intimidated at first, Caillou tries his best and ends up having great fun. When they make a rhythmic coordination exercise, Caillou discovers that not everything is easy! Caillou finds the leap-frog exercise difficult but he keeps trying and finally succeeds. Back home, André and Caillou play gym class and when Caillou finds a toy whistle, it’s his turn to be the gym teacher! (Additional Lessons: The Rewards of Hard Work, Rollplaying) Our Rocket Ship: Caillou and Leo are playing with their rocket ships in the park. Rosie wants to help them build the space station but she accidentally wrecks it. Caillou’s frustration builds up when they have to go home because of Rosie’s nap. At home, Caillou and Leo continue their space game and are thrilled when Mr. Hinkle gives them a cardboard box which they transform into a rocket ship. They all work very hard to decorate it. When Rosie comes out to help, Caillou is worried that his sister will wreck , he takes the crayon from her,she takes the paint brush from him and tattles to his father on her, his father told him tattling isn't a very nice way to treat rosie. But with Mommy’s help, Rosie makes the perfect final touch for the rocket ship: a flag! Caillou realizes that Rosie can help too and invites her to join him on the first mission in their new rocket ship! (Additional Lessons: Cooperation, Helping Others) Caillou Helps Grandpa: On a winter day, Dad and Caillou go over to Grandpa’s with their skates. What was suppose to be a skating outing becomes a shoveling chore because of all the snow that has accumulated in Grandpa’s driveway. Soon, Caillou finds a way to turn this into a game and has a lot of fun making snow castles. When they are finally done and ready to go skating, the snowplow passes in front of Grandpa’s and leaves more snow to shovel. Still, Caillou is delighted: they can make plenty of new snow castles! (Additional Lessons: Helping Others, Dealing With A Change of Plans) Backyard Bowlers: When Caillou and Rosie stay at Grandma and Grandpa’s house, Grandpa uses pop bottles and a rubber ball to create a kid’s bowling alley in the backyard. Grandpa teaches Caillou to bowl, but when he is called inside, it’s Caillou’s turn to teach as he shows Rosie how to play. Rosie and Caillou have a great time playing together and when they come in for a snack they have another surprise: Grandma has made a little bowling trophy for each of them. (Additional Lessons: Helping Others) Caillou's Milk Run: Caillou accidentally spills the rest of the milk before Rosie could get her cereal. She is very upset and Caillou suggests they go get some more milk at the corner store. On their way there, Caillou is proud to show things to his Mommy. He picks up a piece of chalk left on the sidewalk and draws a smiley face. At the street intersection, he shows Mom that he knows when it is time to cross safely. Mom is also proud of him. They get some milk and bread and come back home. Caillou can’t wait to eat cereal too but is disappointed when he finds out there is only enough cereal for Rosie! Rosie graciously agrees to share the cereal with her big brother and they have a great snack together. (Additional Lessons: Sharing, Road Safety) Return to top #306 - Episode 6 Dancing at Grandma’s: It is a rainy day and Caillou is disappointed because he will not be able to go play at the park with Grandma. Caillou’s mood changes when he discovers an old photo of a younger Grandpa and Grandma dancing. He gets more excited when he finds a first-prize ribbon they won at a dancing contest. He wants to dance too! With Grandma as his partner, Caillou follows her lead and learns to dance in the living room. Soon Caillou is even inventing his own steps! The dance goes on and the park is long forgotten, even if the weather has changed and the sun is now shinning outside. (Additional Lessons: Dealing With a Change in Plans) Mystery Valentine : It’s Valentine’s day and Caillou is invited to a Valentine’s party at his best friend Leo’s house. Caillou is excited and with Mom’s help, he prepares special Valentine cards for his friends. When he gets to the party and hands out his Valentine’s cards, he finds a mysterious Valentine card addressed to him! It’s not from anyone at the party. A little investigation back home leads him to his secret admirer: a little sister with a big heart. (Additional Lessons: Sharing) Play Ball!: When Dad’s baseball team, the Tigers, are playing a game at the park, Caillou, Rosie and Mom, go to cheer him on. However, Caillou gets restless. He wants to participate too. Although he’s too little to go up and bat, he becomes part of the team as the water boy and does a great job. When Dad’s game is over, they take out Caillou’s toy baseball gear and have a baseball game of their own. (Additional Lessons: Patience, Teamwork) Dogsled Ahead!: Caillou and his family are heading to the tobogganing hill! What fun it is to climb the hill and race down surrounded by people having a good time. Caillou is curious when they see a sled dog and his master giving a sled show on the premises. Caillou watches in wonder as the dog obeys the vocal commands. He’s even more impressed when he gets to ride the sled with Rosie and the dog listens to him! (Additional Lessons: New Winter Experiences) Return to top #307 - Episode 7 Caillou’s Sleepover Guest: Leo is spending the night at Caillou’s. Mom, Dad and Caillou provide him with all he needs: a sleeping bag to sleep in and a new toothbrush. Caillou would like all these special treats too but he learns that the guest comes first. Although Caillou gets a bit frustrated by this, he has a change of heart when he sees that Leo misses home a bit. Caillou decides to lend Leo his favorite dinosaur pajamas. The two friends find a perfect solution to make them both happy and have the best sleep-over ever! (Additional Lessons: Sharing) Games in the Park: Caillou is excited when Miss Martin takes him and his friends to the park for some special activities. They have a beanbag race: a relay race using one beanbag per team. All these rules are not easy to grasp, and the kids have a few comical mishaps in the process. Caillou discovers that you don’t always have to win to be proud of yourself. (Additional Lessons: Teamwork) The Sugar Shack: When Caillou’s family makes a springtime visit Jonas’ ranch, he takes them on a sleigh ride to a maple forest where Caillou discovers how the maple sap is collected from maple trees and gets to help to collect some. Later on in the sugar shack, Caillou learns about the maple syrup transformation process. But the best surprise is outside when Jonas pours the hot maple toffee on the snow, for everyone to enjoy. (Additional Lesson: Patience) Winter Mystery: The twins, Jason and Jeffrey, have come to play with Caillou in the snow. They have fun playing games and making tracks in the snow until they discover smaller tracks between the two trees. A closer investigation leads them to a mischievous and playful squirrel who soon has them running around the yard. Exhausted, they drop in the snow and make some tracks of their own: snow angels. (Additional Lessons: Fun Games in the Snow) Caillou’s Snow Day: When Caillou, Rosie and Mom head to the big park, Caillou sees André and they decide to build a snow fort. It is not easy but Caillou likes to learn from André and they put a lot of effort into building it. Sarah shows up and the boys put the fort to the test as they start a fun snow fight. In the end, they decide that the fort could be higher and everyone pitches in to help. (Additional Lessons: Cooperation) Return to top #308 - Episode 8 Caillou’s Favorite Plate: Grandma has given Caillou a special spaceship plate. Caillou loves it so much that he carries it everywhere with him and he wants to eat every meal from it. Caillou is disappointed when he can’t find the plate. He searches the whole house but still can’t find it. Soon Caillou discovers that Rosie accidentally hid it in the kitchen while playing with bowls and lids. Caillou is very happy to have his favorite plate again. His snack even seems to taste better on it. Fun in the Mud: It’s raining outside but there is no stopping Caillou! Since no one wants to join him, he goes outside to play in his new froggie boots, his rain coat and hat. He has a great time walking through water, making holes in the wet sand of the sand box, and making mud soup. He sees a robin catch a worm and is thrilled when he finds a worm of his own. When Leo calls to invite Caillou over to play, Caillou isn’t sure at first if he wants to go since he’s having such a great time by himself but, he decides that he wants to show his worm to Leo and heads off to see his friend. (Additional Lessons: Playing Alone) All Aboard!: After finding a photograph of a four-year-old Dad with a model train set, Caillou and Dad decide to look for it in Grandpa’s basement. After a while, they finally find it and set it up to test it out. Caillou is having a great time; Grandpa, Dad and Caillou all love toy trains. Grandma captures the moment in a photograph which Caillou decides to put in the photo album beside the old picture of Dad. (Additional Lessons: Family) Gilbert's House: When Caillou spots a dog house outside he gets the idea that Gilbert might like a house of his own. Caillou finds a cardboard box and some crayons and with Gilbert’s help, he decides how to decorate the house. Once done, Gilbert’s new house is a success! (Additional Lessons: Teamwork) I Scream for Ice Cream!: Caillou, Rosie and Mom are having fun at the park when the ice-cream man comes around. Caillou wants an ice-cream but the ice-cream man leaves before he can get there. Caillou is very frustrated and complains to Dad when they get home. Dad has an idea and Caillou cools off by riding his bicycle. When Caillou rings his bicycle bell, Dad suggests Caillou be the ice-cream man! Caillou is delighted by the idea. Soon, lots of “customers” join him in the kitchen to get one of his unique ice-cream creations. (Additional Lessons: Sharing) Return to top #309 - Episode 9 Super Caillou!: Caillou just loves his Superbear storybook. Dad reads it to him once but when Caillou wants to hear it again and again, Dad explains that he has other things to do. Caillou decides to make up a story on his own and plays it out with Rosie. “Superbear” and “Lttle Bear” run after the villain Gilbert AKA “Bad-Bazoo-Bear” and save the day. When they get to the kitchen a real task awaits them! Mom can’t find her car keys. “Superbear” is quick to check around and finds them. Mom is very proud of her two super heroes. (Additional Lessons: Improvisation, Cooperation, Rollplaying) Trip On The Subway: Caillou learns to deal with a change in plans, when Daddy has to use the car and Mommy and Caillou have to take the subway. Caillou learns, a change in plans can be fun, checking out the map, getting tickets and listening to the musicians! In fact he has so much fun, he and Mom decide to take the subway home! (Additional Lessons: Dealing With Change.) Caillou's Race: Caillou is playing a board game with Mom and he gets a little upset when he discovers that her last die throw is going to make her win. He tries to change the rules but Mom stands her ground. These are the rules and you can’t always win. Upset, Caillou takes a time out by himself. After a little while, he decides he wants to play again. He races Teddy, Gilbert and eventually Rosie who turns out to have a few tricks of her own! (Additional Lessons: Learning to Follow Rules) As Good As New: Caillou learns about ‘recycling’ -- literally! When Caillou gets an eyeful of Leo’s new bicycle, he wishes his bike looked special too. So when Dad suggests they shine up his bike, Caillou’s all for it! They decorate it with their own streamers and Mom comes through with a new horn too! (Additional Lessons: Learning to Reuse) I, Robot: When Sarah shows Caillou and Leo her new remote controlled robot, the boys get a great idea to be robots too! They have fun taking turns ‘controlling’ each other with their own remote control. Mom even gets into the act, but when their ‘batteries’ go dead in the middle of a snack, Mom has to use the emergency ‘wind up key’. (Additional Lessons: Learning To Improvise, Imagination.) Return to top #310 - Episode 10 Caillou’s Water Park: Caillou learns that the best fun is made up and not bought and paid for. When he sees a flyer in the mail about a fun looking water park, he wants to go! But Mom says it’s not a good day for it and Caillou is disappointed. That is until they come up with an idea to make their very own water park in the backyard! (Additional Lessons: Improvising, Imagination.) Gone Fishing: Caillou learns about patience when he goes fishing with Daddy and Grandpa at the pier. He even watches a boat bring in a load of fish! But learning about patience is hard, can Caillou wait long enough to catch his own fish? (Additional Lessons: The Virtue Of Patience.) The Water Goes ‘Round: Grandma is watching Caillou for the day, and he wants her to play trucks with him. But Grandma has a better idea; why not help do the laundry? She makes such a great game of it, Caillou wants to play it again and again. The only trouble is, the laundry is all done! Caillou learns about helping out, and that it can be fun too! (Additional Lessons: Helping Out.) Caillou’s Test Drive: When their car breaks down, the family goes shopping for a new one. Caillou has never seen so many shiny cars and especially likes the one with ‘no roof’ that they go for a ride in. In the end, Mom and Dad decide to fix up their car, which makes Caillou happy. (Additional Lessons:Learning About Reusing And Repairing.) A Very Good Swimmer!: Caillou gets an introduction to what it means to be handicapped, when, at the pool, he meets Tammy, a girl a few years older, who happens to be in a wheelchair. Caillou hardly even notices Tammy’s handicap, all he knows is, she’s a great swimmer! She even shows Caillou a few aquatic tricks! (Additional Lessons: Dealing With Differences.) Return to top #311 - Episode 11 Caillou’s Horn: When Sarah gives Caillou an old toy horn, Caillou wants to blow it everywhere. But he quickly learns, not everyone wants to hear it all the time. Caillou is frustrated, until Dad suggests they go to the park. There, Caillou uses the horn to signal Sarah from afar. There is a time and place for everything! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Get Along In A Neighborhood.) The Mighty Oak: When Mr. Hinkle has a tree cut down, Caillou is afraid his swing tree is next! Dad decides to plant a new tree so it’s a trip to the Nursery. Caillou learns about the differences between trees with needles and leaves. When the new tree is planted, Caillou gives it a blanket to keep warm and a toy car to play with in case it gets lonely at night. (Additional Lessons: Learning About Other Types Of Living Things. The Natural World.) Get Well Mr. Hinkle: When Caillou dresses up like a mailman to deliver Mr. Hinkle’s misdirected mail, he finds out Mr. Hinkle is sick. With help from Mom, Caillou makes up a get-well card, and together they deliver it, along with some much needed chicken soup! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Care About Others.) The Big Boat: Caillou and family go on a trip on Helen’s boat, an old friend of Mom’s. Caillou is surprised to find there’s a whole house packed into the boat. Caillou learns about wind and sails, and even gets to steer the boat too! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Think (Of A House) In A Different Way. Learning About The Physical World (Wind).) Return to top #312 - Episode 12 Something For Everyone: When the park is closed for the day, Caillou’s friends come over to his house to play. But when no one will share the sandbox toys, or the swing, Caillou wishes everyone would just go home. Mom proposes a game everyone can play, so Caillou suggests Frozen Tag! When it’s time for everyone to go home, Caillou wonders, can’t his friends stay just a little longer? (Additional Lessons: Learning To Share, Getting Along In A Group.) Skating Lessons: When Mom drives Sarah to her skating lesson, Caillou decides he wants to take skating lessons too! But the lessons are harder than Caillou expected, and if it weren’t for the neato Zamboni, Caillou might not have gone back. But the second lesson proves to be a lot of fun, and Caillou gets a ride on the Zamboni too! (Additional Lessons: Learning That Sometimes Things Aren’t As Hard As You Thought.) Caillou Becomes A Waiter: When Mom and Dad are getting ready to go out to a restaurant, Caillou doesn’t understand why he can’t go too! He’s disappointed until Julie the babysitter suggests they make their own restaurant, complete with menus! Everyone dresses up and Caillou and Julie take turns being waiters! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Improvise, And Make The Best Out Of A Situation.) Sticking To It!: When Caillou accidentally breaks one of his toys because his room is a mess, Mom suggests a way to make cleaning up fun: with colourful stickers and a chart. Now Caillou and Rosie get to pick out their very own stickers for brushing their teeth, and more importantly, cleaning up the toys in their bedrooms! (Additional Lessons: Caring For Yourself And Your Own Belongings Is Important.) New Clothes: When Caillou dresses himself, he learns it’s okay to change from your favourite shorts when you find out it’s cold outside. And when you put your pants on backwards, you can change and put them on right. So when he sees Dad and Grandpa in suits and ties for a big party, he changes into his grownup clothes too. (Additional Lessons: Learning It’s Okay To Change Your Mind.) Return to top #313 - Episode 13 Where I Live: When an invitation for Clementine’s party accidentally ends up at Sarah’s, Caillou learns the differences between the addresses of the two homes. Daddy helps by making up a rhyme. Caillou learns his address, and is able to recite it back to Clementine. (Additional Lessons: Learning About The Physical Relationship Of Where You Live As It Relates To The Outside World.) A Good Friend: When Leo forgets his brand new toy dinosaur in the park, Daddy and Caillou go looking for it. With no success, Caillou, with Mommy’s help, puts up a Lost and Found Poster, and then, finds ‘Dino’ at the Park Office Lost and Found! (Additional Lessons: Identifying With The Feelings Of Others, The Concept Of Lost And Found.) Just Like Me: When Clementine tells Caillou how much she likes her older brother, Billy, to teach her things, Caillou sets out to teach something to Rosie. But this proves harder than Caillou thought, until Mom suggests he try the A-B-C song! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Help Others.) Just In Time: When Caillou’s dawdling causes he, Mom and Rosie to be late going to the park, they end up missing Leo. So Dad suggests they make a game out of not dawdling, by using an egg timer for Caillou to race against when he gets ready for bed. This time, Caillou isn’t distracted, and now has time to have three stories read to him! (Additional Lessons: Learning About Being On Time And How It Affect Others) Mr. Fixit: When the washing machine needs fixing, Caillou ends up helping Bob the repairman. Inspired, Caillou helps Dad hammer a nail and glue the leg onto a wobbly stool too! (Additional Lessons: Learning To Help Others And The Results Achieved.) Category:Episodes Category:Seasons